


Drawings for Death Eaters

by trashy_kai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a cutie pie, Jealous!Lucius, he is a 5 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a cute 5 year old who only wants his daddy to be proud of him and love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings for Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [this](http://bidean.co.vu/post/98492626284/omg-can-you-imagine-lucius-malfoy-being-in-a) and the ficlet happened

Lucius Malfoy was in a meeting with some Death Eaters. They were discussing what to do, most of the Death Eaters had been caught and only a hand full (mostly those in that room) were walking free.

"You're telling me you want to search for the Dark Lord again?" He asked, looking around the room.

A few nods were visible, but the majority stayed put, as if they were afraid to upset Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly, the doors of the study they were in opened wide and a blond five year old came running inside, panting slightly as he reached the group and started jumping in his place happily.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He said poking his father's leg and he tried to gain his dad's attention.

Lucius looked down, slightly annoyed.

"Not now, Draco. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Look Daddy!" Draco called. "Look! I made a dwawing!" He chimed happily.

Lucius rolled his eyes, and as he was about to reply, when someone else spoke.

"Oh my Dark Lord! Draco, did you draw that all by yourself?" Mr. Goyle asked.

Draco nodded excitedly, looking proud of what he had done.

"Yeah!" He chimed, running over his to dad's friend to show him clearly the drawing.

Draco showed him the drawing and smiled as the Death Eater pointed out how nice the drawing was.

"It's very good, Draco!" He told the boy. "Would you make one for me too?"

Draco looked at him proudly and nodded.

"Yeah!" He yelled, excitement clear in his voice.

Mr. Goyle smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Can you do it now?"

"Yesh! I'm gonna do mowe dwawings for Daddy's fwiends!" Draco squealed in joy.

"Thank you, Draco." Mr. Goyle said and a few other Death Eaters encouraged him to make some drawings for them too.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he saw his son steal all the attention from himself.


End file.
